The way reinforcements are scheduled has a major effect on the behavior they maintain. Different reinforcement schedules differ in their relative reinforcement of different response rates or different interresponse times (IRTs). Extensive evidence shows that animal behavior is sensitive to those differences in relative reinforcement of different IRTs that schedules provide. However, past attempts to specify the nature of that IRT adjustment to the relative reinforcement of different IRTs have not been supported by some findings. A new oscillation analysis of such IRT adjustment has recently been proposed, which explains results that did not fit earlier proposals. It assigns a major role to oscillation or fluctuation between different average rates or IRTs, such oscillation is a widespread and well-demonstrated phenomenon. That analysis indicates that a major source of oscillation is the allocation to certain IRTs of an intermediate level of reinforcement that does not produce steady high, low, or intermediate levels of those IRTs, but instead produces widely fluctuating levels of those IRTs. With separate control of the reinforcements for different IRTs the present study will attempt to both eliminate and produce the oscillation of certain IRTs by manipulating just their reinforcement level. This technique will directly test basic principles of the oscillation analysis. If successful this technique will also provide both a method for testing other predictions of the oscillation analysis, and also a method for determining how feedback effects of reinforcement and extinction produce oscillation under certain conditions. If confirmed and developed the oscillation analysis should greatly improve our understanding of how reinforcement schedules influence animal behavior. Understanding the basic factors in animal schedules should enable determination of whether such factors play a role in schedule influence on human behavior.